


Be careful what you wish for... (a short Halloween story)

by Mybadbrainday (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Ghost Dean, Ghost Sam, Halloween, Horror, No Smut, Yet...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mybadbrainday
Summary: Walking up to answer the door she had tried to convince herself it was only kids out trick-or-treating, but she feared this was something much worse...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasHOT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasHOT/gifts), [AlphaSam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSam/gifts).



> "But dreams have ways of turning into nightmares."
> 
> Erin Morgenstern, The Night Circus
> 
> Can't have all that sad and bad sitting there without getting to use so I was thinking why not make "October Dreams"-horror out of it? :D Happy Halloween ThatwasHOT, I hope you'll have a beautiful favorite time of the year! All my *luffs*
> 
> ...and a Happy Halloween to AlphaSam! (Even though I know this is seriously lacking in smut for your tastes, ;)
> 
> Recommended soundtrack:
> 
> https://youtu.be/xlNvCqUYfy0
> 
> Thanks to “Usagili” for beta reading with short notice!

“For these beings, fall is ever the normal season, the only weather, there be no choice beyond. Where do they come from? The dust. Where do they go? The grave. Does blood stir their veins? No: the night wind. What ticks in their head? The worm. What speaks from their mouth? The toad. What sees from their eye? The snake. What hears with their ear? The abyss between the stars. They sift the human storm for souls, eat flesh of reason, fill tombs with sinners. They frenzy forth....Such are the autumn people.”  
― Ray Bradbury

***

Autumn had always been her favorite time of the year. Those first crisp autumn mornings when the air was so full of oxygen that it felt like you took your first breath of air after holding it all summer. The world exploding in color and cold. One last reminder of the light before the darkness of winter set in. Because it was dark up here in the north. A darkness she loved and hated with equal passion. Halloween was approaching, and even if it wasn't an originally Swedish traditional holiday she had embraced it along with everyone else as it seemed to fit in so nicely with the pagan rituals and beliefs up here.

This year it was going to be different though, bit not different as in doing things differently. She would still carve the pumpkin and dress the kids for trick -or treating like she always did (even though they insisted they were getting too old for it). No, this year would be different because she was in love. That kind of all consuming true love kind of way that she suspected only happened once in a lifetime, if you were lucky. It wasn't the traditional kind of love though. It was an online relationship that had blown her off her feet and made her question her own sanity more than once over the past year. She had never met him or even spoken to him, they had communicated only in writing much to her growing frustration. 

It had started out as a fun flirty kind of thing, both of them aware that this wasn't ever going to be anything real. His name was Dean and he lived in America. That should have been the first warning sign but she had too much fun to bother with the details. When Dean started talking about his lover Sam though, she thought it odd that they happened to have the names of the characters of her favorite show. But still it could be a coincidence, right? She was an open minded girl so rather than being scared off by this, she found Dean to be even more interesting being bisexual. Not even when it was much later hinted that Sam might not only be Dean’s lover but also his brother was she put off. Wincest was, after all, her secret pleasure. 

Things had evolved over the months and pretty soon she found herself talking to both Sam and Dean. She never got any proof of who they were in real life, but after a while that didn't really matter because she was falling helplessly in love with Dean. How could she not? He was breathtakingly handsome and had a beautifully tortured soul. She knew it was all too good to be true. More than once she thought she was being catfished, but there wasn't anything to gain for those guys and they never asked for anything. So she pushed those kind of thoughts away and rejoiced in the beautiful adoring love Dean had to offer. 

One week before Halloween something had happened though. Something that had put an end to their lovely online love story. A misunderstanding of sorts for starters but it turned into something ugly where she had ended up telling Dean to stop hiding behind the keyboard or it would be over with. It was decided they'd stop talking, even though she loved Dean more than life itself. The loss had been excruciating hurtful to her. She thought it crazy how heartbroken one could be over someone she had never really met. She had decided to write the whole year and the thousands of beautiful messages off as not being real. She had been skillfully duped by a catfish, was the truth she decided on to cope with the loss. All those dreams of meeting Dean one day and live life happily ever after was crushed and disintegrated just like that.

Now though, one week later standing in the doorway on the night of Halloween she had realized that her thoughts of Sam and Dean being scam artists was probably more or less the preferred scenario in this story. ‘Funny how one bad thing can be something good when put besides something so much worse,’ she thought when she saw the two pale figures on the porch in front of her. Their faces nightmarish looking from the orange flickering glow of the Jack-o-lantern on the floor. Had it been only two days earlier she would have laughed this off as a bad joke or that she was having some kind of delirium. Even now standing there in the front door with one hand on the door handle still, she had tried desperately to tell herself that this was only a fragment of her imagination. Merely the result of the two glasses of wine she had had after sending the kids off for a Halloween sleepover at the neighbors. Had it not been for the weird messages she had received over the last few days, she probably could have convinced herself it was the wine’s fault. Right now, however, she couldn't hold back the pure feeling of fear that welled up in her stomach, the cold fingers of horror running down her spine at the sight of the two men before her. 

The first message hadn't been so bad. She had picked up her phone after the familiar buzz. A buzz that still sent shivers of joy through her body in anticipation even though she hadn't heard from Dean for days. The preview banner in the phone’s window had stated a new message from Dean. The subject line stating, “Be careful what you wish for.” Usually she could read the first line in the message in the banner too, but there didn't seem to be more than that. She had to open the mail to see if there was something further down. With a foolish grin she had unlocked her phone feeling all the the familiar feelings of pure happiness rushing back to her, like they always did when she had messages from Dean. She had swiped through her icons looking for that familiar red dot stating that there were a new message. She hadn’t found one though. There were no red dots. She had opened the mail app but there were nothing there. Only the old messages but nothing new. She had checked all the folders and other mail apps as well but the message was nowhere to be found. She had been devastated that she hadn't found it, but mostly she was annoyed by the fact that she couldn't reply to it. She sent an email to Dean explaining that she had seen his message but couldn't find it, but she had received an instant notification saying the recipient couldn't be found. She had sent thousands of messages to this email address over the last year, so this had freaked her out slightly but she figured it was a temporary glitch in the mail app. Until later that day when the phone had buzzed again. 

This time it was again from Dean stating “Some things belongs in the shadows”. Again, there was nothing more. Only the preview banner, but no message in her inbox. Now she had started to feel uncomfortable with the whole thing, but still managed to write it off as malfunction. It was only the next day, after several messages like that, one more cryptic than the other, that she started to really freak out. One message saying, “Come meet me in the realm of your darkest dreams”, really had her frightened and confused. What was he referring to? The next message had stated: “Morpheus awaits you.” Was he talking about the Sandman? That couldn’t be though, that was only fiction, but she couldn't shake the feeling that this was something else. Something real and not fictional at all... She was a rational girl and didn't believe in anything else than what she could see with her own two eyes. She didn't even believe in God or a higher power of any sort, but after two days of weird messages she actually took to praying to God as a desperate resort. If someone could send messages without any traces to her phone there might be something out there after all, or at least a very good hacker that had decided to play a trick on her. In fact that was what she had decided this was. A hacker scammer that had decided to ruin her life as payback for the hurt she had caused him a week ago. Both scenarios were equally frightening though. Someone had access to her phone and thereby her whole life. Or this was something supernatural and evil like Dean had implied in his messages. 

Walking up to answer the door on Halloween she had tried to convince herself it was only kids out trick-or-treating, but she feared this was something much worse. She would have preferred the hacker scenario she thought to herself, shivering uncontrollably from the cold October night air gushing towards her through the open door and radiating of those two creatures standing there in front of her. Exact copies of Sam and Dean down to the devilish “soulless possessed by demons smile” on their faces. ‘This surely wasn't really happening. This was all a bad dream. She would wake up any minute now,’ she thought, ... but she didn't. She blinked hard a few times but they were still there, still looking at her with beautiful scary cold eyes. Eyes she was so familiar with from the screen. This wasn't the guy from the pictures she reflected.This being in front of her couldn’t be the sweet guy she had been talking to. This was actually Sam and Dean from the tv show! Had she been talking to the ghosts of Sam and Dean this whole year? No that couldn’t be, they’re fictional characters. But still here they were, she wanted to say in the flesh, but it was clear to her there was nothing tangible warm or alive about them. This was pure evil at her doorstep. Her first instinct had been to slam the door but she doubted that would help. She sent a grateful thought to the fact that the kids weren't home. If anyone was going to the Dreamworld tonight it would only be her. Because she was convinced that was what they were here for. Taking her away from life, to something darker and colder. The silent predatory gaze from them and the scary messages the last two days had convinced her of that. This was her last day of life as she knew it... 

“Hey babe! Trick or treat?” Dean said grinning wide in a way that, had it not been for the fact that he was slightly transparent looking and clearly something out of this world, it probably would have had her knickers wet, but this wasn’t that kind of fic. “Aren't you happy to see me? This is what you wanted right? Proof of our existence?” He added with a wink. She felt all the blood rushing from her face and her knees giving out from under her as Dean took a step towards to her and continued, “I’m not hiding behind the keyboard anymore!”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for turning our beautiful boys into monsters. Or are they...? :D


End file.
